Eu Posso Te Beijar?
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Não Cas! Você não pode! – respondeu vendo o anjo parar a apenas alguns passos de seu corpo.' - Destiel


**Eu Posso Te Beijar?**

_Dean... Eu posso te beijar? – perguntou de repente fazendo os olhos verdes se arregalarem e quase pularem da órbita.

_Quê? – perguntou abobalhado, as bochechas queimando mais por causa do olhar do anjo que pelo de Sam e Bobby que olhavam a cena de boca aberta.

_Perguntei se posso te beijar. – repetiu levantando-se e indo em direção ao caçador loiro.

_Não Cas! Você não pode! – respondeu vendo o anjo parar a apenas alguns passos de seu corpo.

_Mas ontem você...

_Shhhii! – fez colocando um dos dedos na frente da boca carnuda.

Sam e Bobby olhavam de um para o outro, esperando para ver onde aquela conversa iria acabar.

_Por quê? – perguntou o anjo fazendo gestos expansivos com os braços, sem entender o porquê de não poder.

_Porque você não pode me beijar e pronto! – disse ainda sentindo as bochechas queimarem. – E chega de falar disso.

Castiel apertou os olhos encarando o caçador de um modo vingativo.

_Então não vou deixar você me beijar quando quiser. – retrucou cruzando os braços.

Dean achou que ele parecia uma criança, mas não falou nada, começou a encarar uma revista de moda como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, com certeza não iria olhar para os outros dois que viram a cena.

Sam e Bobby olharam-se, os olhos esbugalhados tentando achar uma lógica naquilo tudo, mas como viram que o teatro não continuaria voltaram a trabalhar no caso, ignorando aquilo.

Já eram mais de onze horas da noite quando Sam levantou da cadeira espreguiçando-se.

_Eu preciso tirar um cochilo. – disse aparentemente para ninguém em especial. – Não durmo há três dias.

_Eu também preciso dormir. – disse Bobby, colocando a garrafa vazia de cerveja em cima da mesa da sala. – Até amanhã, garotos.

_Tchau, Bobby. – disse Dean, agora folheando um livro antigo de magia.

Encarou o corredor por onde o irmão e o outro caçador tinham ido, não tinha mais ninguém, estavam apenas ele e Castiel.

_Cas... – disse levantando-se e deixando livro de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa. – Ei, Cas... – chamou de novo, mas o anjo não o olhava, continuava encarando um livro idiota de contos. – Qual é Cas?

Chegou bem perto dele, colando seus lábios nas bochechas do anjo que logo se afastou.

_Ah, Cas... Qual é? Ta me dando gelo é isso? – perguntou as mãos na cabeça como se não acreditasse. – Cas, eu te amo... Vem cá, vem. – chamou.

_Não, Dean. – respondeu o anjo sem olhá-lo. – E você também não pode me beijar.

_O quê? – o caçador se sentiu quase enfartar.

_Vo-cê não po-de me bei-jar! – disse pausadamente encarando os olhos verdes desesperados.

_Mas...

_Shhhii. – disse voltando os olhos azuis para o livro. – Eu estou lendo.

_Que se foda a porra desse maldito livro, cacete! – disse puxando os próprios cabelos. – Qual é Cas? O que você quer que eu faça?

_Nada. – respondeu.

_Você pode me beijar, Cas. – disse puxando o livro das mãos do outro e jogando em qualquer direção. – Você pode me beijar! Quando você quiser, eu juro.

O anjo apertou os olhos e depois deu de ombros.

_Agora eu não quero mais beijar você.

_Ai, meu Deus! – exclamou e logo recebeu um olhar reprovador.

_Não devia usar o nome de meu Pai em vão.

_Mas não é em vão, eu quero que aconteça um milagre, pra que você me desculpe! – disse vendo os olhos do outro lhe analisando.

_Não precisa de um milagre para isso. – disse finalmente, chegando mais perto. – Eu te beijo se você me deixar beijá-lo quando eu quiser.

_Sim, sim. – disse o outro fechando os olhos esperando que Castiel o beijasse logo. – Pode me beijar quando quiser.

O anjo sorriu e colou os lábios rachados no do caçador, sentiu os lábios macios do loiro tocar os seus com delicadeza e fechou os olhos. Moveu-os devagar e então Dean colocou a língua em sua boca. O loiro sugava-lhe os lábios com paixão e o anjo retribuía.

_Não queria me beijar é? – disse o caçador depois de algum tempo ainda um pouco ofegante pelo beijo.

_Eu sempre vou querer te beijar, Dean! – retrucou batendo de leve no ombro dele.

Se beijaram mais algumas vezes até Dean bocejar, o sono tomando conta de suas vontades.

_Você precisa dormir, Dean. – disse o anjo. – Já faz mais de três dias que não dorme.

_Tudo bem, Cas. – retrucou bocejando novamente. – Mas só se você ficar do meu lado.

_Eu sempre fico. – e Dean fechou os olhos, sonhando com o anjo que lhe cuidava.

No outro dia, quando abriu os olhos verdes e o sol queimava em seu rosto, viu Bobby esparramado no outro sofá e Sam na frente do computador, mas não viu nem pena de Castiel.

_Onde está o Cas? – perguntou, mal abrindo os olhos.

_Saiu pra comprar comida. – respondeu o irmão sem tirar os olhos da tela brilhante.

_Ah, e você?

_O que tem? – perguntou o mais novo arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Conseguiu achar alguma coisa?

_Ah, sim consegui. – disse. – Vai ser fácil, fazemos isso em meia hora.

_Isso é bom. – disse levantando.

Foi quando terminou de se espreguiçar que o anjo apareceu a milímetros de seu rosto.

_C-Cas! – mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa sentiu os lábios do outro se fechar nos seus.

_Oi, Dean. – disse depois de soltá-lo. – Eu trouxe torta de morango!

O caçador sorriu.

_Isso é muito bom, Cas.

Não se importou com a cara de espanto de Sam e do homem que considerava como um segundo pai, afinal, ficar sem beijar Castiel era pior do que algumas piadas que o irmão ou o outro caçador poderiam fazer.

* * *

**N/a:** Então? Gostaram? Hein, hein?


End file.
